peelfandomcom-20200213-history
15 December 1983
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1983-12-15 ; Comments *1) Edited highlights of the show, including most of the session tracks. *2) Re-dubbed tape without the session tracks that were already on two recently recorded tapes. Sessions *Marc Riley And The Creepers #1, recorded 21st November 1983, repeat, first broadcast 29 November 1983 *Dead Can Dance #1, recorded 19th November 1983, repeat, first broadcast 28 November 1983 (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting Edited Highlights Tape (Tracklisting) (37:16): *Marc Riley And The Creepers: Baby Paints (session) *Echo And The Bunnymen: Heads Will Roll (single - Never Stop) Korova KOW 28, 249712-7 *Dead Can Dance: Orion (session) @''' *Marc Riley And The Creepers: Cure By Choice (session) *Camp Sophisto: Obsession (single - Songs In The Praise Of The Revolution) Pure Freude PF 16 CK 08 follows on from cbc *Marc Riley And The Creepers: Bangladesh (session) *Dead Can Dance: Labour of Love (session) '''@ *And Also The Trees: Wallpaper Dying (single Shantell) Future FS 9 *Dead Can Dance: Ocean (session) @''' *Marc Riley And The Creepers: Blow Your Own Trumpet (session) '''John Leonhard's Dad Tape (Tracklisting) (1:22:56): *Marc Riley And The Creepers: Pickin' The Nose (Peel Session) (Version of Pickin' The Blues by Grinderswitch, used as intro and outro of Peel's BBC Radio One shows between 1975 and 1992). *Margaret Mandolph: Something Beautiful (v/a - Floorshakers) Kent *The Fall: Eat Y'self Fitter (LP - Perverted By Language) Rough Trade *Varve: Bamboo Curtain (7") Risky *Personality Crisis: The Advocate (LP - Creatures For A While) Risky *''John quotes from a review in City Limits to explain as best he can to a listener why he hasn't played anything from Siouxsie And The Banshees's latest album - "Listening to Nocturne is like realising you've grown apart from a friend."'' *Marc Riley And The Creepers: Baby Paints (session) # only on '''File a' *Gregory Isaacs: Good Morning (LP - Out Deh) Island *Membranes: The Throat (LP - Crack House) Criminal Damage *Pastels: I Wonder Why (7") Rough Trade *Echo And The Bunnymen: Heads Will Roll (single - Never Stop) Korova KOW 28, 249712-7 # *Dead Can Dance: Orion (session) '@''' # on '''File a' *Bobby Nunn: Rockin' *Red Guitars: Fact! (7") Self Drive *Bim Sherman & Dub Syndicate: Keep You Dancing (10") On-U Sound *Marc Riley And The Creepers: Cure By Choice (session) # ''only on '''File a' *Camp Sophisto: Obsession (single - Songs In The Praise Of The Revolution) Pure Freude PF 16 CK 08 # *Dormannu: Powdered Lover (7") Illuminated *M'bilia Bel Avec Tabu Ley Rochereau Et L'Afrisa International: Bafosami (LP - Faux Pas) Genedia *Marc Riley And The Creepers: Bangladesh (session) # ''only on '''File a' *Dead Can Dance: Labour of Love (session) '@''' # on '''File a' *Ruefrex: Capital Letters (7") Kabuki *June Tabor: A Smiling Shore (LP - Abyssinians) Topic *And Also The Trees: Wallpaper Dying (single Shantell) Future FS 9 # *Mighty Diamonds: Morgan The Pirate (LP - Leaders Of Black Countrys) Mobiliser *Dead Can Dance: Ocean (session) '@''' #'' on File a'' *Marc Riley And The Creepers: Blow Your Own Trumpet (session) *Kalambya Sisters: Katilina (7") Zensor # only on '''File a' *End *Files marked # available in high quality sound on '''File a' File ;Name *1) 1983-12-15 Peel Show.mp3 *2) Peel 1983-12-15 (p).mp3 *3) KevH Tape 18.mp3 ;Length *1) 37:16 *2) 1:22:56 *3) 01:05:08-01:22:58 ;Other *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. *1) Created from tapes SB197 and SB198. *3) Created from Tape 18 of KevH Tapes. Many thanks to ... KevH. Digitised by Weatherman22 ;Available *1) http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?dj2jwyymemh *2) mooo server *3) Mooo Category:1983 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Weatherman22's Tapes Category:John Leonhard's Dad Tapes